1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable assembly, and more particularly to a cable assembly with improved retaining means.
2. Description of Related Art
SFP (Small Form-factor Pluggable), X-SFP and QSFP are all modules for optoelectrical transmission. Reduced Form Factor and size are very important to those modules. The smaller the form factor of the module, the less space taken on a printed circuit board to which it mounted. A smaller form factor allows a greater number of modules to be coupled onto a printed circuit board to support additional communication channels. However, with data transmission increased, a gauge of wires becomes larger accordingly, which has been ranged from 28 AWG to 24 AWG. The wires should be securely terminated to the module. Additional retaining devices are needed to hold the cable. Thus a whole dimension of a cable assembly may increase.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,134,914 issued to Wu on Nov. 14, 2006 discloses a typical cable assembly with a retaining (holding) device for a cable thereof. The retaining device has an arch-shaped body portion with a number of tooth-shaped protrusions formed on an inner side of the body portion. The retaining device is crimped onto the cable and accommodated in a corresponding cavity defined in a cover of the cable assembly. However, an inner structure of the cable may be destroyed during crimping process, which may negatively influence impedance and other electrical properties of a cable.
Hence, an improved cable assembly is desired to overcome the aforementioned problem.